phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Danny
Danny was the lead singer and lead guitarist of the 90s Fashion Metal Band Love Händel. He lives for Rock and Roll, saying that it's his life. He truly has a passion for it and is the only member of the band who stayed in the music business (owning "Danny's Music Shop") after the break-up. Early Life Danny was born and raised in South Illinois. His parents had met and fell in love through "boogie-woogie" music back in the 50s. As a boy, he met a poor man who sang blues and fell in love with the music from then on. He asked his father for a guitar so he could learn to play the blues, and his his father agreed, and told him that without music, he would have never met his mom and Danny would never have been born. He also began to find out that many types of music is blues, just with different twists. He began learning and mastering the guitar, learning styles of blues over the decades through stylings like psychedelic in the 70s and funk in the 80s. (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together) Love Händel In the 90s, he founded Love Händel, a 90s Fashion Metal Band with himself as lead guitarist and singer, Sherman (Swampy) on Drums, and the stylish Bobbi Fabulous on Bass Guitar. Together, they became famous through the song "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart" that was the number 1 hit for 11 consecutive minutes. But, due to infighting from a dwindling fan base, the band split up. Danny ended up opening his own music shop in Danville on Main Street. (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together) Present Day After a decade, Danny was approached by ingenious Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and informed that they where trying to reform Love Händel for their parents' wedding anniversary that day. Danny then told them a little story about his history, and then said that he definitely would join, but "good luck with the other guys". (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together) Love Händel Reunion At Phineas and Ferb's garage, Danny is reunited with the band members and his old suit. They begin fighting (again) and then says that he's out of here. Phineas tells him to wait and asks what about the fans. Danny tells him he admires his optimism, but what fans other than their dad. Then, a muted but still booming cheering can be heard through the garage door, and after Ferb opens it, they can all see miles of screaming fans. The group then goes onto stage and sings "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart" as Lawrence and Linda meet in the audience and kiss each other a happy anniversary. At the end of the song, Danny then screams out, "Good Night Tri-State Area!". Afterward, they sing the final song, a more fast, up-beat song called "Music Makes Us Better", the message Danny has been trying to spread since he first learned of music. (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together) The fate of Love Händel and Danny is now unknown, though inferring from their appearance in "Hip Hip Parade" it seems that he and the rest of the band now get back together to play for special occasions, or at least will do so at the request of Phineas and Ferb. Considering he now has a new costume, the former could be true. Background Information *Danny's appearance is modeled after series creator Dan Povenmire. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *Danny is the most passionate about music and deepest of the band, as he tries to make a message of how music changes life and even says that rock and roll is his life. *Danny was the only member of Love Händel who did not need to be convinced to rejoin the band for the reunion. *Since Danny can play the Blues, he learned to play Rock, Rock and Roll, Psychedelic music, Funk, and Metal as they are all just another form of Blues. *Danny can play all different types of guitars. *The actor who plays Danny, Jaret Reddick, is lead vocals for the band Bowling For Soup, the band that sings the theme song for Phineas and Ferb. *Danny can be briefly seen in the mixer mingler (Cheer Up Candace). *Danny's old suit was a purple sleeveless jacket and under a pink long sleeves. In Just Passing Through onwards, his suit color change red and orange respectively. Appearances and References *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Thaddeus and Thor *Cheer Up Candace *Just Passing Through *Hip Hip Parade Category:Love Händel Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Males